Rebirth
by BocadelInferno
Summary: Cahpter 2 is up. Soon i will have Chapter 3: The End up.
1. Default Chapter

This story is about a man named Todd Draco. He was murder by his friends after he said he was going to rat them out for a robbery they did. Todd was found in a back ally of St. Louis. He was beaten and stabbed many times. Beside him was his girlfriend of five years. Her name was carved into her head: Amy Rowe. She had been raped and finally shot in the chest. They ended Todd's life by shooting him twice, once in the head and once in the heart. Some say they shot him after they raped his girlfriend. He had a knife wound in each hand and two holes in the wall match the knife and his blood was around the holes. He suffered while his wife lay raped and beaten at his. Cornor says that they were like that for over 24 hours before the killers came back and ended their lives.   
Some people told stories of weird things that happened while they investigated the murder. Some say they saw a dark shadow over head and others say they saw a crow. A single crow that was also seen when they lowered Todd and Amy into their graves. A Crow that was also seen the night the grave of Todd Draco was found torn up and empty.  
It happened on a Friday around midnight. Draco's hand tore up through the sod and soil that covered his grave. Within minutes Draco was out of his grave gasping for air. His eyes slowly adjusted back to normal as he lay there starring up at the sky. Circling above him was a single black crow. When Draco blinked and looked again he was starring down at himself through the crows eyes. He blinked again and was starring back up at the crow. He knew about the stories of dead people come backing thanks to crows, but they were in old Osage Indian tales and myths. Todd also knew what he must do now. He must track down his killers and end their lives.   
As Todd walked along the path to the street the crow followed above him showing him what lay ahead. The house he was heading for was his and his girlfriend's. There Todd could rest and prepare for what he had to do. As he walked the way to the house he found out all his senses were better then ever. He could see in pitch black, hear voices through steel and concrete, smell blood or even booze a mile away, and he could feel even the smallest crack in a surface. It freaked him out be he continued. In the legends the reborn undead also had immortality. This meant no matter what happened to him he would come back in one piece, alive.   
The house was dark, damp, and burnt. After Todd died his killers set his house on fire, but the only real damage was to spots in the floor and roof. The house still stood but with a few black marks and holes. In his room he found his girlfriends make up. He sat down in front of a mirror and painted a mask on his face. Not any mask but one of the Osage medicine men. They painted this way when someone died so the crow could guide the dead on their way. His whole face white with a black streak down his forehead, then down each eye, and finally down his cheeks. He then painted his lips black with some black lines coming from each cornor of his mouth and across his cheeks where they intersected the lines from his eyes. From the corners of his eyes he painted black wavy lines down his cheeks to represent black tear trails. As he finished he stared into the mirror at his new face.   
It has only been a year since the murder but he can still remember everything that happened. The way they tied his feet up and stabbed knives through his hands. He also remembers how they stabbed him in non-vital so he bled slowly before they ended his life. He remembers the screams of pain from Amy as they ravaged her and tore her up. The last thing he remembers is when they came and shot him. They killed Amy first and then shot him in the chest. It tore his heart up but he was still alive. They told him why they did it and then shot him in the head. After that everything went white then blackness.  
"Those mother fuckers will pay!!!" he yelled this at the mirror just before smashing it with his fist. To his amazement the cuts vanished almost as soon as they appeared. Todd then continued to smash the mirror with his fists till all that was left was broken glass and wood. Then the tears came. They ran down his face and onto the glass. After the tears were gone he looked at himself in a smaller mirror, the makeup was unchanged. So he left the house and went to find himself some weapons.  
Hours went by before he found a pawn shop. Not your regular pawn shop but one that would have no cameras, no guards, and no alarms. The front door was easy to get through, it only took one kick. This place was stacked with nothing but guns, knives, swords, and other evil weapons. Todd took his time searching for the weapons. He ended up with two four foot long katanas, two daggers on a belt strapped to his legs, two desert eagle pistols beside the daggers, and a set of throwing knives around his waist. As he left the store he left a note on the door telling the clerk that the one that robbed you will pay you back later. Now he had only one thing on his mind, and that was REVENGE! 


	2. Rebirth 2: Time to Die

Todd knew where each man stayed and he knew where they hung out together. He had it all planned out how he would kill them. Some of them would be easy and some would be hard. His first victim he picked as his old best friend Chris "The Crusher" Rose. He was a wrestler from an Indy federation in town. Todd knew he traveled with friends but knew he was alone at home. As Chris climbed the stairs to his loft apartment he thought about the day. He thought about the match he had with the World champ and how he almost won. Chris knew he was gonna be big just as long as nothing stood in his way.  
As Chris opened the door he knew something was wrong. He pulled out his Glock and looked around, nothing. He sat his Glock down just as Todd revealed himself. "Hello Chris, long time no see."  
Chris went nuts. He fired every last round from his Glock into Todd. Todd just stood there, blood running down his chest, and then it slowly evaporated and the holes closed. Chris fell back into a chair in disbelief. "We killed you Todd. How could you come back? Once your dead, your dead, nothing can bring you back." Chris just stared as Todd drew his two swords, "Your dead man, your just a dream, your nothing, nothing to me!!!" With that Todd sliced his head off and then cut out his heart. His head rolled across the ground, its eyes blinking and then rolling back to white. Todd held up the heart and looked at it. As it beat Todd could see the evil pumping in and out of it slower and slower till it finally stopped. Todd smashed the hear in his hand sending blood all over the place.  
"Chris you were a friend, now you are dead, just remember that you wont come back, unlike I did."  
Todd left the room silently and passed a man on his way up the hall. As Todd turned the cornor he heard the man screaming and come running back by him on his way to the front desk. Todd smiled to him self as he slipped out the front door and down the street. As he walked the symbol of the Crow burst into flame on the front of the building. Police arrived soon after to investigate. Todd watched from the shadows as the rest of the people he use to call his friends arrived. They soon left after they found Chris dead. Two one way and two another. Todd decided to fallow Matt and Shawn Sky, the twins.   
He went from roof to roof following them. Finally Matt went into an apartment complex as Shawn waited outside. That is when Todd made his attack. Shawn just stood there looking around as a man walked up to him and asked him for some spare change and when Shawn went to take the money he had in his hands the man grabbed his hand and stuck a dagger in it. Before Shawn could Scream the man jumped on him and held his hand over his mouth. It was Todd. His black hair hung down over his face as he looked at Shawn. Visions of Shawn driving the knives into his hands flashed in his mind. Even before Shawn could blink Todd drove the other dagger into his other hand. He then slowly pushed the daggers deep into the ground and looked deep into Shawn's eyes.   
"You remember me Shawn?" Todd asked as he pushed the dagger in his right hand deeper into the ground and the twisted it. Shawn nodded as his eyes welled up with tears. "You know why I am hear Shawn?" Shawn shook his head as Todd twisted the other dagger. "Im hear to kill to my man." Shawn's eyes got huge as Todd reached back pulled out the Desert Eagle and shot Shawn once in the chest. Shawn flinched in pain as blood ran out of the hole in his chest. Todd stood back up with the Eagle in one hand and the daggers in the other. "Maybe I will let you suffer like you did to me and Amy."  
"Yeah Todd do that." Shawn said this as he coughed up some blood.  
"Nah!" With that Todd shot him one last time right between his eyes. The whole back of Shawn's head exploded as pieces of brain and skull splattered on the ground behind him. "Well at least you died fast." As Todd turned to leave Matt came running out of the house and looked down as his slain brother. He then looked up at Todd with anger.  
"Who are you?!?" He asked as he pulled out his gun. Todd turned and stared into his eyes.  
"Just a poor soul seeking revenge." With that Matt fired every last round from his gun into Todd. Todd just stared at him and smiled as the holes closed right back up.   
"Was that supposed to hurt me Matt? Well then I guess it is my turn." Before Matt could turn to run Todd pulled five throwing knives from his belt and threw them at Matt. One went in his hand that held the gun and the others went into his side and back. Matt stumbled and turned to look at Todd.  
"Just what do you want from me Todd?" Todd just stared at him as he drew his two daggers.  
"I just want you to pay for what you did to Amy and me." With that Todd let the daggers fly. One went right into Matt's chest and the other went into his throat. Blood gushed everywhere as Matt lay there slowly dieting. As Todd walks over and stares down at Matt he draws his sword. He lets the tip just touch right where Matt's heart is and he smiles at Matt. "I guess you have not paid enough then." The sword crushed through Matt's rib cage and pierced his heart with a crack and a split. Blood splashed out as Matt's eyes went wide and then to white.  
Todd grabbed all his weapons and cleaned them off in the grass as a hobo walked up and stared down at the two bodies. Todd handed him all the money from Shawn's and Matt's pockets and walked off without saying a word. The hobo stared at the money and at the bodies and then walked off happy. Todd just kept walking into the night. He knew he had only two more left to kill. These last two would prove harder then the other three. He also knew that after these he will finally be at rest. 


End file.
